random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirby's Clone Quest
Kirby's Clone Quest is a game released on the DS and 3DS in 2012. It is an RPG focusing on Kirby and his team of clones from Kirby Mass Attack. Gameplay On each turn, a bar moves left and right along the gauge. Press "GO!" to stop the bar. If you stop it in a red segment of the gauge, all Kirbies use a Good Attack on a random enemy, dealing 20-30 damage. If you stop it in an orange segment, all Kirbies use a Great Attack on a random enemy, dealing 40-50 damage. If you stop it in a pink segment, not only will all Kirbies use a Perfect Attack which deals 60-75 damage, but all Kirbies will be healed by 1 hit point. If you stop it in a blue segment, however, all enemies will attack a random Kirby. A Kirby with the maximum 2 hit points is Pink, while if he gets hit once he turns blue, and if he is reduced to 0 hit points he turns white and is unable to battle. Defeating each individual wave of enemies earns experience, which will offer you more Kirbies (each stage has a set maximum number of Kirbies you can have in that stage, and you start every stage with 1 Kirby). The stage is won once you defeat every wave of enemies, but if all of your Kirbies run out of hit points, you'll have to restart the stage from the beginning. Good Attacks *Kirby punches his foe. 20 damage. *Kirby stampedes his foe. 20 damage. *Kirby sneaks behind his foe and attacks with a mallet. 20 damage. *Kirby jumps, cracking the ground around his foe. 25 damage. *Kirby attacks his foe with a spinning kick. 30 damage. Great Attacks *Kirby turns into a wheel and rushes into his foe. 40 damage. *Kirby attacks his foe with a flaming hammer. 40 damage. *Kirby spins at high speed to attack his foe. 45 damage. *Kirby fires a laser at his foe. 50 damage. Perfect Attacks *Kirby throws a robotic toy Dyna Blade, which comes to life and swoops into his foe. 60 damage. *Kirby attacks his foe with a remote control UFO. 60 damage. *Kirby leads a trio of Gators to attack his foe. 65 damage. *Kirby fires a shockwave from Galaxia at his foe. 75 damage. Enemies Tree Town *Beanbon: 40 HP *Green Snoozroot: 80 HP *Waddle Dee: 80 HP *Baby Soarar: 80 HP *Twisty: 90 HP *Golden Beanbon: 100 HP *Soarar: 120 HP *Whispy Woods Jr: 120 HP *Seedbon: 180 HP *Purple Snoozroot: 200 HP *Waddle Doo: 200 HP *Golden Waddle Dee: 330 HP *Big Beanbon: 340 HP *Colossal Soarar: 400 HP *Giant Beanbon: 800 HP *Whispy Woods: 2200 HP Eager Exploration *Mummbon: 40 HP *Green Snoozroot: 80 HP *Waddle Dee: 80 HP *Twisty: 90 HP *Stactus: 90 HP *Golden Beanbon: 100 HP *Soarar: 120 HP *Blue Clanksprout: 120 HP *Seedbon: 180 HP *Purple Snoozroot: 200 HP *Waddle Doo: 200 HP *Orange Stactus: 220 HP *Dust Geg: 240 HP *Crumb Geg: 250 HP *Mech Geg: 270 HP *Purple Clanksprout: 270 HP *Teal Stactus: 300 HP *Big Mummbon: 340 HP *Grand Twisty: 420 HP *Orange Snoozroot: 500 HP *Grindarr: 500 HP *Big Stactus: 540 HP *Big Waddle Dee: 540 HP *Spiky Geg: 670 HP *Giant Mummbon: 800 HP *King Dedede: 2500 HP Aqua Alley *Beanbon: 40 HP *Mummbon: 40 HP *Zombon: 40 HP *Waddle Dee: 80 HP *Squishy: 80 HP *Flotzo: 90 HP *Golden Beanbon: 100 HP *Blue Clanksprout: 120 HP *Ice Noserunt: 150 HP *Seedbon: 180 HP *Waddle Doo: 200 HP *Javelin Knight: 220 HP *Eelongo: 270 HP *Purple Clanksprout: 270 HP *Trident Knight: 300 HP *Golden Waddle Dee: 330 HP *Big Beanbon: 340 HP *Big Mummbon: 340 HP *Big Zombon: 340 HP *Axe Knight: 420 HP *Mr. Frosty: 480 HP *Grindarr: 500 HP *Mace Knight: 500 HP *Big Waddle Dee: 540 HP *Blade Knight: 720 HP *Sword Knight: 750 HP *Giant Beanbon: 800 HP *Giant Mummbon: 800 HP *Giant Zombon: 800 HP *King Eelongo: 890 HP *Meta Knight: 2600 HP Magma Mountain *Zombon: 40 HP *Waddle Dee: 80 HP *Green Snoozroot: 80 HP *Red Snoozroot: 90 HP *Golden Beanbon: 100 HP *Skully: 100 HP *Soarar: 120 HP *Fire Noserunt: 150 HP *Seedbon: 180 HP *Purple Snoozroot: 200 HP *Waddle Doo: 200 HP *Skullion: 330 HP *Golden Waddle Dee: 330 HP *Big Zombon: 340 HP *Colossal Soarar: 400 HP *Orange Snoozroot: 500 HP *Grindarr: 500 HP *Big Waddle Dee: 540 HP *Blade Knight: 720 HP *Sword Knight: 750 HP *Giant Zombon: 800 HP *Skullseer: 890 HP *Necrodeus: 3000 HP Stages Stages are divided up into "areas". You can complete the stages in each area in any order, but cannot move on to the next area until you complete all the stages in the current area. Category:Kirby